Elementary, Dear Data
:Během vyčkávání na setkání s hvězdnou lodí USS Victory, připraví Geordi La Forge pro Data v simulátoru byt Sherlocka Holmese na Baker Street 221B. Dat je velkým obdivovatelem tohoto detektiva a znalost jeho detektivních zápletek je dokonalá, takže vždy připravený příběh v simulátoru rychle vyřeší. Proto se zadání pro počítač postupně ztěžuje, až La Forge s doktorkou Katherine Pulaski poručí počítači vytvořit protivníka, který by byl schopen Data porazit. Jak se ukázalo, protivníkem byl profesor James Moriarty. Ten je připraven simulátorovým počítačem tak dokonale, že Moriaty postupně přebírá ovládání nad Enterprise-D,…… Děj epizody USS Enterprise-D dorazí o tři dny dříve na stanici nacházející se na souřadnicích 3629 na 584, kde se má setkat s hvězdnou lodí USS Victory. Ve chvílích volna si poručík Geordi La Forge postaví model starodávné námořní lodi Victory. Pozve si Data, protože se mu chce pochlubit se svým dílem. Avšak Dat nemá tušení, proč pro něho vzkazuje. Protože Dat přesně neví, kde se La Forge nachází, zeptá se při vstupu do motorové sekce jeho asistentky praporčíka Glancy, kde má šéfinženýra hledat. Asistentka mu potměšile řekne, že je za rohem s Victory. To vyvede Data z míry, protože ví, že USS Victory přiletí až za tři dny. Přicházející La Forge mu s úsměvem vysvětlí, že se nejedná o hvězdnou loď, ale naopak o model historické námořní lodi, tedy originálního jmenovce dnešního plavidla. Model ručně sestavil jako dárek pro kapitána Zimbada USS Victory, protože pod tímto kapitánem sloužil. La Forge je modelem nadšen, představuje si, jak by se pohyboval v ráhnoví, pracoval s plachtami, a jak pohon lodi zprostředkovává pouze vítr a plachty. Dat je modelem námořní lodi překvapen, protože vůbec nemá znalosti o pohybu takovýchto lodí. Myslí si dokonce, že k pohonu potřebuje antihmotu a dilithiové regulátory. Diví se, že to není počítačová simulace, ale že je to skutečný, ručně vytvořený model. Když se oba dostatečně pokochají Gordiho prací, zeptá se Dat šéfinženýra, proč jej sháněl tak "urgentně". Nyní si La Forge uvědomí, proč vlastně Data narychlo volal. Připravil pro něj také potěšení. Ví, že Dat obdivuje spisovatele Sira Arthura Conana Doyla. Proto pro něho v simulátoru zajistil naprogramování Doyleho příběhů. Vrazí Datovi do ruky dýmku a oba vyrážejí k simulátoru. I samotná asistentka La Forgeho je z toho překvapena, protože na dotaz, kde ho má případně hledat, šéfinženýr ji odpoví, že bude na Baker Street 221B. Dat i La Forge se převléknou do dobových obleků a při vstupu do simulátoru Dat zadá počítači úkol, aby náhodně připravil příběh od Doyla, kde bude hrát Sherlocka Holmese a poručík La Forge Dr. Johna Watsona. Když vstupují do simulátoru, objeví se před nimi byt Holmese. Jsou mile překvapeni všemi detaily. Dat hned začne popisovat jednotlivé části bytu, a jaký vlastně měly význam v životě velkého detektiva. La Forge mu podá jehlici a Dat ihned vysvětlí, že se jedná o smaragdovou jehlici, kterou Holmesovi darovala královna Victorie poté, co vyřešil krádež Bruce-Partingtonových plánů. Dat prochází postupně byt, prohlíží si knihy, až nalezne Whitekerův almanach, který přivedl Holmese k rozluštění tajného kódu v Údolí strachu, dále tabatěrku od Wilhelma Gottsliega Sigesmanna Van der Romstein. Dat je tím vším tak unešen, že si ani nevšimne, že se La Forge začíná nudit. Proto se šéfinženýr sám Data zeptá, co má dělat. Dat mu v opojení řekne, že když představuje Dr. Watsona, tak by měl zaznamenávat, co všech on, jako slavný detektiv řekne a udělá, aby to mohl později publikovat a dál se věnuje věcem, které jsou v pokoji. Objeví Holmesovy housle, začne na ně hrát a jen mimochodem sdělí, že housle byly zakoupeny v zastavárně na Tottenham Court Road za 55 šilinků. "Watson" zapisuje do poznámek, jak nádherně "Holmes" hraje na housle. Náhle Dat přestane hrát a oznamuje "Watsonovi", že budou mít hosty. Než se stačí La Forge zeptat, jak na to přišel, ozve se klepání na dveře a do místnosti vrazí inspektor Lestrade s gentlemanem, který představen jako vyslanec cizí vlády. Inspektor oznamuje "Holmesovi", že má zapeklitý problém. Vyslanec se prý stal obětí naprosto nepředvídatelného zločinu, byl obtěžován cikány, kteří ho připravili o nejcennější majetek. Ukradli mu z kapsy fotografii. Aniž inspektor dopověděl, co vše se stalo, "Holmes" přistoupí k cizinci a v podšívce saka mu objeví ukrytou rodinnou fotografii. Ihned začne odříkávat celou zápletku, takže La Forgemu je jasné, že Dat nic neřeší, ale že všechny sepsané Doelovy příběhy zná nazpaměť. Proto počítači přikáže ihned zastavit program a otrávené odejde se simulátoru. Dat jej zklamaně následuje. Později se oba sejdou v lodním baru. Začnou spolu rozebírat zklamání a to každý ze svého pohledu. La Forge upozorní Data, že šli do simulátoru, protože chtěli řešit Holmesovu záhadu, ale Dat nic neřešil, protože všechny příběhy zná nazpaměť. A to podle šéfinženýra není žádná zábava, žádná hra. Dat se omlouvá a sám vidí svoji chybu v tom, že vše řešil velmi rychle, zřejmě měl sled událostí zpomalit. Z jeho slov opět vyplynulo, že La Forgeho nechápe, jemu šlo o opravdové řešení záhady, nikoliv o připomenutí známého příběhu. A do toho mu Dat řekne "...my jsme neřešili záhadu?". U vedlejšího barového stolku sedí hlavní lékař Katherine Pulaski a celý rozhovor poslouchá. Již ji to nedá a řekne La Forgemu, že plýtvá časem, protože tohle říkat Datovi, je jako říkat počítači, aby nepočítal. Dat se brání, ale doktorka stojí na svém. K pocitu radosti z vítězství musí mít člověk i možnost prohry. A jaký je pro Data pocit vítězství, když nemůže prohrát, protože vše předem zná. Doktorka doplňuje, že člověk se učí ze svých chyb a omylů, Dat nikoliv, ten se jen mechanicky učí a vše je u něj uloženo a pak jím odříkáno. La Forge se Data zastává a tvrdí, že má také deduktivní schopnosti. Avšak Pulaski oponuje, že Holmes rozuměl lidské duši a všem jejím nuancím, ale Dat tohle nikdy nemůže pochopit. Doktorka rozhovor uzavře tím, že Dat, tedy umělý člověk, nemůže vyřešit Holmesovu záhadu, kterou nečetl. Dat jí upozorní, že četl všechny. Nakonec se La Forge začne s doktorkou domlouvat na tom, že by počítač mohl vytvořit nějakou zápletku, u které bychom neznali výsledek. Doktorka si myslí, že v tomto případě Dat nemá šanci. Dat přijme výzvu doktorky a řekne jí "Musíme se vrátit do simulátoru a dát mu možnost mě porazit. A vy madam, jste zvána jako svědek.". Za nedlouho se všichni tři sejdou u dveří simulátoru. Dat zadá počítači požadavek na vytvoření zápletky holmesovského typu, kterou nenapsal Conan Doyle. Zeptají se doktorky, zda jí takové zadání stačí a ona jim odpoví, že se uvidí. Poté vkročí do simulátoru. Objeví se na živé londýnské ulici 19. století, po které se začnou procházet. Vysvětluji doktorce činnost simulátoru, protože ona nikdy v tak dokonalém nebyla. V tu chvíli se kolem nich proplete chlapec a je slyšet jak jeden kupec křičí, aby chlapce chytli, protože ukradl zboží. Dat jeho chycení zabrání, protože to považuje za lest a ihned je odvádí k nedalekému domu. Když se La Forge i doktorka diví jeho postupu, odpoví jim, že chlapec byl trik, ale skutečný zločin je tady v tomto domě. Zamýšlenou obětí má prý být pan Jobez Wilson, zaměstnanec Ligy zrzavých a důvěrník zločinců. Na domě je skutečně plaketa s textem "Dům Ligy zrzavých" a provaz od zvonku není provaz, ale nachystaný ukrytý had, který má pana Wilsona zabít, až bude chtít u domu zazvonit. Dat to ihned předvede, zatáhne za provaz zvonku a skutečně vypadne na zem had. Doktorka tvrdí, že je to podvod, protože Dat nic nevydedukoval, ale jen si zkombinoval různé příběhy o Holmesovi. Dat se brání, že to řešil od obecného ke konkrétnímu. Pulaski rozhovor uzavře tím, že Dat není schopen řešit něco nového, originálního, ale jen kombinuje známé skutečnosti. V tuto chvíli La Forge přijde s myšlenkou na nové zadání počítači simulátoru. La Forge dává počítači příkaz na otevření vstupních dveří a ihned u vstupu upřesňuje počítači zadání. Má zrušit původní program a naopak připravit úlohu hodnou Data. Doktorka doplňuje úkol o události, které Dat ještě nezná. La Forge zadání uzavře následovně "Počítači, vytvoř záhadu v holmesovském stylu, která by Data překvapila, s protivníkem, který by měl schopnost jej porazit". Počítač požádá o doplnění zadání a La Forge to provede následovně "Vytvoř protivníka schopného Data porazit". Z povzdálí simulátoru vše pozoruje elegantní muž a když se kolemjdoucí prostitutka zeptá, jestli se profesorovi něco nestalo, odpoví jí, že se cítí jako nový muž. Viděl La Fogeho, jak ovládá vstupní dveře příkazem "vstup". Profesor zopakuje slovo "vstup" a najednou se před ním objeví vstupní dveře simulátoru. Překvapeně se zeptal, "co to tady máme?". A počítač mu odpoví, že je připraven a začne mu dále zpřesňovat, co mu má přikazovat. Prostitutka, která ho provází, je velmi vyděšena, považuje to za magií a od dveří uteče. Moriarty to považuje za to nejlepší, s čím se doposud setkal a rozhodne se získat více informací o tomto "zázraku". Mezitím se Dat, La Forge a Pulaski procházejí po městě. Náhle zaslechnou ženský výkřik a rozběhnou se tímto směrem. Tu si Dat, alias Holmes, uvědomí, že jim chybí doktorka a hbitě usoudí, že byla unesena. O kousek dál nalezne její botu a hned dedukuje, kdo ji mohl unést. Dojde k závěru, že to byli dva muži, jeden vysoký, druhý menší, levák a je prý zaměstnán v laboratoři. Vše uzavře tím, že "Hra ….je rozehrána". Ihned se vydají za únosci. "Holmes" vysvětluje La Forgemu, alias "Watsonovi" své hypotézy. Cestou k nim náhle přiskočí inspektor a žádá "Holmese" o pomoc při vyšetřování odporné vraždy. Holmes ihned dojde k závěru, že to nemá nic společného s únosem doktorky Pulaski. "Watson" analyzuje provedení vraždy, avšak "Holmes" ihned tyto závěry zpochybní a sám vše uzavře tím, že mrtvého uškrtila žena, nacházející se v hloučku přihlížejících lidí, svým šátkem. V té chvíli se Dat ohlédne a zahlédne v mlze podezřelého muže. Datoví je jasné, že počítač rozehrál nebezpečnou hru a že mu postavil do cesty mistra zločinu, který může "Holmese" porazit a že to tedy je určitě profesor Moriarty, dlouholetý Holmesův nepřítel. Postupně se dostanou do domu, a při prohledávání chodby objeví tajné dveře do laboratoře. Tam je již čeká profesor, který hned ví, že "Holmes" a "Dr. Watson" nejsou ti praví. Dat se zajímá, kde je dr. Pulaski. Profesor potvrdí, že je u něho, ale bohužel že se od ní nemůže dovědět nic z toho, co ho velmi zajímá. Svěřuje se jim, že na úrovni svého vědomí cítí něco nového a že i oni jsou nějací zvláštní a to že ho velmi vábí. Ještě doplní, že existuje velká moc, která se nazývá počítač a ten má být moudřejší než věštírna v Delphách a ten vše ovládá. Hned jim předvede, co zmůže slovo "Vstup". La Forge je z toho překvapený, protože zjišťuje, že i hologram může ovládat počítač simulátoru. Mezitím profesor předá Datovi papír. Když se na něj Dat podívá, vyděsí se a ihned vyrazí z laboratoře. La Forge jej následuje, ale vůbec mu nestačí. Dat pospíchá ven ze simulátoru. Po jeho opuštění dá počítači příkaz zrušit program. Počítač mu však odpoví, že program je zablokován. Oba se sami přesvědčí, že program v simulátoru stále probíhá. Rozhodnou se, že musí jít ihned za kapitánem. Cestou La Forge naléhá na Data, aby mu ukázal, co je tak strašného na papíru, že jej to tak vystrašilo. Dat mu jej ukáže a La Forge vidí namalovaný profil Enterprise-D. Hned mu je jasné, kdo ovládá počítač. Je to profesor Moriarty. La Forge upozorňuje, že tam zůstala doktorka a že je v nebezpečí. Dat to doplní, že je ve smrtelném nebezpečí. Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard ihned svolává poradu a první dotaz je na palubní počítač, proč nebyl program simulátoru ukončen. Počítač odvětí, že byl spuštěn blokační program a že jej spustil La Forge. Ten to popírá, takže kapitán chce vysvětlit, jak to vše od začátku bylo. Když La Forge vše objasňuje, tak si uvědomí, že počítači dal příkaz, aby připravil protivníka, schopného porazit Data. La Forge se za to omlouvá, ale kapitán to přijímá s porozuměním. Dat dále upřesňuje, co se vše stalo a hlavní důraz dává na to, že Moriarty může ovládat počítač simulátoru. I kapitán je velmi překvapen, že má hologram Moriartyho přístup k počítači. Dat to doplní, že pravděpodobně i do databáze, protože takové množství informací bylo nutné k tomu, aby byl stvořen jemu rovný protihráč. Rozvine se diskuze, jak vše zachránit. Šéf bezpečnosti Worf je ochoten vrhnout se do simulátoru a násilně zachránit doktorku. Komandér Wiliam T. Riker navrhuje zničit generované holoprogramy. Oba návrhy jsou zamítnuty, protože ohrožují i život Pulaski. Tu se ozve poradkyně Deanna Troi, že cítí, jak se v simulátoru objevuje nějaká jednotící síla nebo vědomí, které se snaží k něčemu dopracovat. Tu Dat pochopí, že když počítač dostal od La Forgeho za úkol vytvořit protivníka, který má porazit Data, nikoliv Holmese, musí být vybaven něčím, co vlastní Dat a to je vědomí. V témže okamžiku to zacloumá celou Enterprise. Kapitán se zeptá počítače, co to způsobilo. Dozví se, že právě v tomto okamžiku přešlo řízení lodi do simulátoru 2. Nyní kapitán pochopí, že je nutné se vrátit do simulátoru a situaci co nejrychleji vyřešit. A raději v dobových v kostýmech. Uniformy by pokládaly další dotazy, a jelikož Moriarty prahne po vědomostech, proč mu nabízet více informací, než je nutné? Mezitím profesor Moriarty hostí doktorku Pulaski čajem a koláčky. Chlubí se jí, co se dozvěděl od pana počítače. Například mu řekl, že cestujeme jakousi lodí vesmírem a chce od ní vědět, co je na tom pravdy. Doktorka mu jen odpoví, že mluví jinak, než profesor, o kterém četla v knihách a že se ho nebojí. On jí však upozorní, že by se ho měla bát a hned dal příkaz počítači otevřít vstupní dveře simulátoru. Vysvětlí jí, že čím více mlčí na jeho otázky, tím více se naopak od ní dozvídá. Pulaski odpoví, že když nemusí nic říkat, tak tedy může odejít. Moriarty ji však nepustí, je pro něho cenná návnada pro kapitána Jean-Luc Picarda. Doktorka však dělá překvapenou, protože člověka tohoto jména nezná. Avšak profesor ví, že nemluví pravdu. V tu dobu již jdou Picard, Worf a Dat v dobových oblecích na návštěvu simulátoru. Kapitán se jen přesvědčuje, zda program stále běží a všichni vstupují do ulic Londýna 19. století. Picard si je vědom toho, že profesora Moriartyho porazí jen tehdy, když mu dají, co chce. Cestou kapitána napadne rváč s nožem a chce na Picardovi dvoupenci, kterou právě nalezl na zemi. Dat jej zpacifikuje, avšak uvědomuje si, že se hologramy chovají jinak než dříve. Nyní jsou schopni i zranit. To znamená, že profesor Moriarty zasahuje do programu. Zablokoval bezpečnostní protokoly, takže kapitán může být i zabít. Když dojdou do laboratoře profesora, Moriarty hned pozná, že ho přišel navštívit kapitán Picard. Ten se ihned zajímá, zda je doktorka v pořádku a dozví se od ní, že je přecpána koláčky. Profesor na to reaguje slovy "Jsem civilizovaný únosce, kapitáne. Civilizovaný, leč stále nebezpečný" a hned na to zabere za páku stroje, který stojí vedle něho. V témže okamžiku to silně zacloumá celou Enterprise. Kapitán mu nyní podle pravdy začne vysvětlovat, proč vznikl program, podle kterého byl vymyšlen. Hlavním důvodem bylo, aby Moriarty porazil Holmese. Pokus skončil, protože program splnil svůj účel a proto je existence Moriartyho u konce. Dat mu poblahopřeje, protože kapituluje před vítězem. Profesor na to však reaguje, že již nejde o hru a že ví, že není Holmes, ale Dat. Dále reaguje slovy, že ač byl vytvořen kýmkoliv, tak od té doby vyspěl a jeho znalosti jsou stále větší a větší a že je schopen využít sílu, kterou nyní má. Na důkaz toho, opět zacloumá celou Enterprise. Kapitán se na něj obrátí s dotazem, jaké jsou tedy jeho požadavky. Dozví se, že profesor chce i nadále existovat, chce být zhmotněn, tedy ne jako doposud, kdy je jen jakýsi druh energie. Kapitán mu vysvětlí, jak je vše zařízeno. Nyní žijí v době, kdy energie a hmota jsou zaměnitelné a v simulátoru se energie mění na pevnou hmotu a proto profesor má pevné tělo. Ale bohužel jen v simulátoru. Profesor pochopí, že když simulátor opustí, přestane existovat. Přesto upozorňuje, že Dat je stroj, ale také žije. Z toho udělá závěr, že když je nyní, tak že je živ. Toto Picard odsouhlasí, že je to jedna z možných definic života. Moriarty ji však považuje za tu nejdůležitější definici, pro něho je jediná, protože si je vědom svého vědomí. Chce žít tam, kde žije kapitán. Picard na to reaguje, že to nyní není možné, že se to ještě neumí. Slíbí mu, až se tato možnost objeví, tak ho do trvalé hmotné podoby převedenou. Do té doby uloží program do pamětí. Profesor Moriarty s tím nakonec souhlasí, všem poděkuje za návštěvu a dává pokyn počítači, aby zrušil blokační programy. Ovládání simulátoru vrací hlavnímu počítači. A ještě jednou se obrátí na kapitána se slovy "Můj osud je ve vašich rukou. Jako zřejmě vždy byl". Výpisy z palubních deníků * Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - 2365 Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Patrick Stewart jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes jako komandér William T. Riker * LeVar Burton jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn jako poručík Worf * Marina Sirtis jako poradkyně Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner jako nadporučík Dat Hostující herci *Diana Muldaur jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski *Daniel Davis jako profesor James Moriarty *Alan Shearman jako inspektor Lestrade *Biff Manard jako rváč *Diz White jako prostitutka *Anne Elizabeth Ramsay jako praporčík Clancy *Richard Merson jako trhovec(v textu neuveden) *Guy Vardaman jako Darien Wallace (v textu neuveden) České znění *Pavel Soukup jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard *Gustav Bubník jako komandér William T. Riker *Saša Rašilov jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge *Martin Kolár jako poručík Worf *Magda Rychlíková jako poradkyně Deanna Troi *Bohdan Tůma jako nadporučík Dat *Jan Poledník jako Wesley Crusher *Jana Hermachová jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski Zajímavosti * Ze stálých postav se v této epizodě vůbec neobjevil Wesley Crusher. * Epizoda využívá zápletky z Doyleho románu "Skandál v Čechách" ("A Scandal in Bohemia"). * Tato epizoda byla nominována na dvě ceny Emmy. Jednalo se o kategorie "Outstanding Art Direction for a Series" a "Outstanding Costume Design for a Series". * Využití postavy Sherlocka Holmese vedlo k vážným licenčním problémům. Vše bylo zdárně vyřešeno až mnohem později, takže tento námět se mohl znovu objevit až v šesté sezóně Star Trek: The Next Generation a to v příběhu Ship in a Bottle. Elementary, Dear Data de:Sherlock Data Holmes en:Elementary, Dear Data (episode) es:Elementary, Dear Data fr:Elementary, Dear Data (épisode) it:Elementare, caro Data (episodio) ja:ホログラム・デッキの反逆者（エピソード） nl:Elementary, Dear Data